1. Field of the Invention
In addition to the general field given in the '351 patent, one embodiment of this invention is particularly directed to compositions, and processes for using them, that produce a treated formed metal surface that is substantially or entirely free from "water breaks" when wet, or in other words, a surface over which any water present on the surface spreads spontaneously. Another embodiment of this invention is particularly directed toward aqueous compositions suitable for contacting formed metal surfaces to deposit thereon after drying a mobility enhancing lubricant film, said compositions being protected against deterioration from the action of microorganisms during storage and/or against foaming during use.